Incorrect Reflection
by ThatGirl96
Summary: I, Rima Mashiro, am an average teenaged girl. I like this one guy, BUT. . . I also happen to have a . . . little. . . secret. I also happen to be this new pop star, which suddenly everyone admires, and only sings at this one club : Fusion.
1. Kagami Mei

**Yo! I was thinking of a Mermaid Melody episode , and then I somehow got the idea for this! (My train of thought often stops by random places XD ) I kinda got a little. . . tired of all the stories about Amu being the singer, and Rima just a friend, and I haven't seen a RimaHiko fanfic about her living this kind of life, so, yeah XD Chara's do not exist, and they are all in highschool. This is my first Shugo Chara story, so please, review, and don't be afraid to speak your mind, please!**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do NOT own Mermaid Melody, Shuigo Chara, or any of the songs that are here. Yup, life is cruel. IF I did own them, Lucia and Kaito would be together from the start, Hanon wouldn't have fallen for that teacher, Gaito would have been a more important character, and Tadagay would have died (Sorry all Tadamu lovers, I'm all for Amuto XD ) or given up on Amu, and Ikuto would have gotten Amu, and Yoru would be with Miki. IT would be VERY different.**

**Summary : I, Rima Mashiro, am an average teenaged girl. I like this one guy, BUT. . . I also happen to have a . . . little. . . secret. I also happen to be this new pop star, which suddenly everyone admires, and only sings at this one club : Fusion.**

_Rima POV – Setting : The Club she works at – Name : Fusion._

I , Rima Mashiro am average. The _other_ me, Kagami Mei, is a popular pop star, known for singing at only one place. Fusion.

"Now, everyone, please put your hands together for, . . . KAGAMI MEI!!"

Whoop de do, here we go. Kairi, my manager mentions at his face for me to put on a smile. I rolled my eyes. Whatever. As I walked out, I put on a smile. I always did. Just as I always looked at the crowd. My gaze never really rested on anyone. I normally spent my time looking for just one guy. He's never here though.

Oh. My. God. He's right there. I think I'm going to die. Right there, was the guy of my dreams. Right there was the star of the basketball team, Nagihiko Fujisaki. Surrounding him was the basketball team. Kuukai Souma, he's cute, I guess. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my friend Amu's boyfriend. Tadase Hotori, he's cute, in a girly way I guess, he's always trying for Amu, to bad she used to have a crush on him. My manager's also on the team, but he's backstage.

I walked up to the microphone, the band behind me nodded, I nodded back. " How about a fast song just to create the mood?" A cheer. They're soooo predictable. It's really hard not to roll my eyes. Kairi would kill me.

I close my eyes, and the words flow from my mouth,

(Song's called Ignorance, by Paramore, again, I don't own.)

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life._

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
(hey)  
We're not the same  
(Hey)  
Oh, we're not the same  
We're the friends who stuck together,  
We wrote our names in blood,  
(hey)  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend,  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened;  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
(hey)  
We're not the same  
(hey)  
Oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, we used to stick together,  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend,  
Ignorance is your new best friend.  
Ignorance is your new best friend,  
Ignorance is your new best friend.

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger,  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out

It's nice, singing. I can just forget the pains of the world. The way life goes, it just passes me by as I sing. God, I'd die without my singing. I open my eyes. The dance floors crowded, people are cheering. It's the same old thing. My eyes fly over to the basket ball team. Fangirls are crowding them. Ikuto, play boy he is, flirts, Kuukai's dense, so he's just talking, Nagihiko's talking to Tadase, and, DAMN! When'd they get here? Damn, damn, damn. Amu, Utau, Nadeshiko, and Yaya have arrived. Damn. My best friends are here. Amu works her way over to Ikuto,, and then sits on his lap. Utau heads over to Kuukai and talks to him. I snort to myself.

Who the hell do they think they're kidding? EVERYBODY knows they have a thing for each other. Now they just need to admit it.

Yaya and Temari head over to the dance floor.

The drummer comes and taps me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I question.

"Your manager-dude says that we should play 'Breathe No More' (By Evanescence, and I do NOT own, but I do have it on my MP3!) What do you say?"

"Sure, why not? I love that song!"

"You love all the song.!"

I flash him a smile in response. As he returns ti the drums, I turn back to the people in the club,

" Hey, next is sort of a slow song, so grab a partner, it's sort of sad, but I've seen people dance to it before!"

Empteying my mind of everything but the song, I begin :

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.

I love that song. It seems so sad, but it can really help me just relax.

Amu and Ikuto were dancing on the dance floor, no surprise there. Utau and Kuukai were dancing, finally. Yaya and Nadeshiko were dancing with two guys. No surprise there.

"All right peoples! Two more songs, then I'm calling it a wrap!" I declared into the microphone. The usual halfhearted groan came. They knew that after all the dancing they'd been doing, they would be beat.

I sang one more fast paced song, called Clowns, (Can you se me now?) ( By ,T.a.t.u. and I don't own.) one to finish it up, a slow, and fast song, with tons of meaning, Stand in the rain. ( By Superchic[k], and I don't own.)

Waving goodbye to the people as I walked off, I noticed Nagihiko watching me, our gazes held for a moment, then he looked away to answer something Kuukai asked.

_~Backstage~_

"Well done Kagami. I'm proud of you." Kairi says the same thing everytime. I always answer the same thing, everytime

"Whatever."

We walked by all the people who worked backstage, many smiling at me, I smiled or nodded in response. As always. Yup, my life as a singer is routine. I want . . . something new, a change in this life. This one and my other one.

We arrived at my dressing room. I was about to head in, but Kairi stopped me.

" There was something else in your singing tonight. More. . . _meaning_. What's that all about? Hm?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." I answered with my The-world-can-go-die-for-all-I-care face on. And I walked in.

Damn you Kairi. To damn observant as always. My singing was different, I did try to do my best, to let everything I felt in my heart flow with the words, lace inbetween them, make them bigger, more than just words. I tried to make them alive, to try to make everyone think about the song as more than just a song. Most people don't.

I sighed, and pulled off my wig. My golden hair fell around me, shining in the light. I threw the wig on the dresser, and it lay there like a brown mop. Then I pulled out my contacts, and my eyes turned from emerald to a molten gold. Then getting dressed in jeans and a blue sweater, instead of my black, red, and white out fit.

I changed from Kagami Mei to Rima Mashiro.

I changed from someone I'm not to _me_.

**I CANNOT BELIEVE I TYPED ALL THT IN ONE SITTING!!!! I amaze myself. Well, people reading this, there is a button I believe you all need to get familiar with. It's called the **_**review **_**button. Now, what you do, is you press it , then type whatever thoughts came to your heads while reading this!Then you press a button that says **_**Submit feedback/review. **_** Easy. Now, please go do just that! **

**Till next time. BYE!**


	2. Home or House?

**Okay I was rereading the first chapter, and I noticed that I wrote 'Yaya and Temari head over to the dance floor'. Okay sorry, not Temari, Nadeshiko. Just saying.**

**OMG thank you all for your wonderful reviews!! They make me sooo happy! **

**~ Cherry Twist **

**xXLoveAndTearsXx**

**~AmutoSparkle**

**xladykelly101x**

**~soccergirl56**

**~ChocolatePockyLover**

**You all rock! You guys all get pocky! And if you don't like pocky (Say what? Not liking pocky? What world are you from? XD Joking.) You get chocolate! Or both if you like them both! **

**Stupid, horrendous, useless, waste of time, dumb, idiotic, moronic, retarded, disclaimer. I do not own Shugo Chara. Only this story!**

**Might as well. . . .**

**Ages~ Amu, Rima, Nagehiko, Nadeshiko, Tadase, and Utau are all 16.**

**Ages~ Ikuto, Kuukai, and Kairi (Okay, Class Pres is awesome, so he can be a manager, and still rock school. And he can keep an eye on Rima. So, yeah) are all 17. **

**Ages~ Yaya is 15 (She's smart so she was upped a grade and she's in the same class as Amu, Rima, and Utau.)**

_~Rima POV – Setting : Heading Home. . . _

I slipped out of Fusion through my back door. Looking around to make sure no freaky paparazzi or creepers were around I stole through the bushes that framed the path to the sidewalk. (** I didn't know how to describe this setting so, imagine a back door, with a gravel path leading out to a busy sidewalk, but the path is framed with bushes, she went through the bushes that she faced once she got out the door. Make sense?) ** Beating back branches, my hair got snagged one too many times, so I finally put it in a pony tail, then I twisted it up into a bun, and pulled an oversized hat on. I've got to remember to that every time I go this way. It totally saves me the pain and trouble of having to untangle my hair from the thorny branches.

I sighed. My mind began to wander, as my feet have already memorized this route, I could walk it in my sleep. If I turned around on my way to the bus stop I'd probably trip over the damn air. But, nope, not here in the midst of leaves, branches, and thorns, and damned rocks, I could walk unconscious. Just another remainder, how much Kagami has crept into my life.

_~ Flashback ~ At school~_

-Yawn- -Sigh- -Yawn-

"Say, what's wrong Rima-chi?" All of the sudden Yaya was in my face.

"AGH!!!" I fell back onto my chair. " What the heck? Don't get to close!"

"Okay, okay, what's wrong though. You've been sighing and yawing for _h-o-u-r-s _ Rima-tan!"

"Yeah, Rima, did you not sleep well or something?" Amu entered the conversation, looking up from the math questions Nikaidou gave us.

"Yeah, guess I just had a rough night . . ."I lied, looking out of the window, my eyes, flitting on the scene below, resting on the basketball court. The team was playing a team of 1 on 1. Currently it was Ikuto and Kuukai.

I hate lying to my friends, it makes me feel like one of those . . . liars. The kind that uses her friends, lies to them , then throws them away if they ever discovered she was lying, or if she just didn't want to hang out with them anymore. A bitch. That's what I felt like.

Because, of course. I was at Fusion, singing till midnight. Then I stayed up till 5 am doin' my homework. I didn't get half of it done.

"_Ohhh~ _Riiiima –tan, I'm pretty sure you were up all night, thinking about a certain someone." Yaya's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" Okay Rima, fake confusion. Pretend to not know what she's talking about.

"Oh, come on, you know what we mean." Amu replied.

Okay, why does it feel like they're two sharks circling their prey, _me?_

" Uh, no I don't. Uh. . .I have to finish these questions for next period." I began working on my math problems with a new vigor.

I sneaked them a glance, looking up from the problems for the briefest of moments. Damn. They still have those damned I-know-all smirks. The only time I like those smirks is when I'm the one wearing them.

They plunked themselves on either side of my desk. I looked out the window again. Now it was Tadase and Nagi. . . OH HELL NO! N.A.G.I.H.. That's his name. He doesn't like me in anyway, so I can only call him Nagihiko. Unfortunately.

"Seriously, Rima, everyone knows you like Nagihiko." Amu informed me.

"SAY WHAT????" I yelled.

The other students all stared at us for a while. Then Utau came over. Great. Just what I needed. A third shark. I hate my life.

"Okay, well not _everyone, _but anyone that has a brain." Amu corrected herself.

"So how the hell did you guys find out?" I muttered.

Amu, Yaya, and Utau exchanged smug grins. " You just told us." They said as one.

I had a headdesk moment, then went onto a facepalm. I continued to bang my head on the desk in time with my chant, "I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate you guys, I hate you guys." I looked up, only to find the basketball team right in front of me.

S.H.I.T.

"H-hey." I managed to get out.

"Why would you hate your life Rima?" Nagihiko asked me, a truly confused look on his face.

"No, why would you hate _us?_" Ikuto asked. Amusement was in his eyes, and a smirk played on his lips. He was soooo enjoying this.

"Ah. . . um. . .where's Amu, Yaya, and Utau? I was . . . uh. . . talking to them." I am so lame. Why can't I just talk properly for once? What the hecks wrong with me?

"Them? Oh, they just left." Tadase mentioned to the door vaguely with his hands.

I jumped up, grabbing my books, pencils, and other things.

"Do you know were they went?"

"Probably to hide from you." Kuukai said innocently.

"Funny." I shot back, and fled from the room.

Only one thought entered my mind then. 'Way to be obvious, genius.'

Then I proceeded to kill Yaya, Amu, and Utau.

_~End Flashback~_

I exited the bushes, and before me stood my house. Some call it a mansion. I call it my house. Not home. I looked up the dictionary (**Okay I got this from , I don't own.) **It said '_the place in which one's domestic affections are centered.'_ If that's true, then that place isn't my home. It's merely my lodging until I move out. Never will I hold any affection in my house. It's always only me, and the 'help'. I don't like to call them servants, 'cuz I find that it makes me seem like a hopeless bitch. Someone who's always depending on others to do whatever she wants.

The only good memories that place holds is when my friends come over, then the place is alive, as it should, but it's brief. Same as when Kairi comes and tells me about up coming gigs (**love the word gigs)** at Fusion. It's nice, but brief.

My true home would have to be, when I'm singing. I can just be myself. I don't have to put on a wig, and be Kagami, or do anything. I just let the words come and go. There's my true home. Among the words.

I sighed, and entered my house.

"HI RIMA-TAN!!!!!!!"

**There you go! I'm sorry it's boring!!!! I'm SO SORRY!!!!! Thousand sorrys ( Okay, now I feel like Ritsu) SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Okay, now please review, but if you don't want to 'cuz it's boring, don't.**

**Any questions, or ideas, please tell me!!!**


	3. Basketball, contacts, and Nagi

**Another update? Wow, I'm on a roll! Ah, well. Whatever. So, to make up for that pathetically boring chapter before, I'll try to make this one less boring! **

**Ah, the girls and the boys are friends, due to Amu, dating Ikuto and Kuukai and Utau just have to get courage and start dating. Rima is more an observer, she has to be careful not to let the slightest thing slip. She joins in for activities, but mostly stays quiet, unless she's mad. That may change soon though. . . **

**Pocky, cupcakes, and –looks around- okay, Yaya ain't here, have the candy to:**

**~WantingFreedom**

**~Cherry Twist**

**~soccergirl56**

**~Mo12341234**

**~YingYangButterfly**

**~xladykelly101x**

**Thanks you guys!**

**I OWN SHUGO CHARA AND KIT KAT!!!!! –Random hammer slams on my head- Okay, okay, I don't. . . .sheesh. Spazzes.**

_~Previously~_

"_My true home would have to be, when I'm singing. I can just be myself. I don't have to put on a wig, and be Kagami, or do anything. I just let the words come and go. There's my true home. Among the words._

_I sighed, and entered my house._

"_HI RIMA-TAN!!!!!!!"_

_~Now back to what's happening now.~_

"YAYA?!?!?!?!?!" I looked around in confusion and bewilderment. Scruntizing the room, I couldn't see anybody, then I steeped into the kitchen, were I knew I would find Yaya, if she was in my house. Sure enough . . .

"Rima-chi, when'd you get all these yummy treats? You never told Yaya that you had such a big stock of yummy treats! Why, Rima-chi? WHY?"

"Because she probably knew the moment she did, you would be here in the same moment. Rima's smart. And look, she was right. You demolished the fridge, Yaya. Jeez, act more like a guest will ya?" Kuukai said.

"Oh, hey Kuukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Ikuto." I said distractedly, heading towards the fridge to inspect the damage Yaya caused.

Then I froze, one foot midair in the middle of the action called walking.

SAY WHAT? Okay, serious explaining should start in 3. . .

2. . .

1. . .

Okay, I'm goin' to do something really un-Rima-ish.

They should prepare their graves for their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL??????????????? YAYA! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE? NO, WAIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY HOUSE?????? YAYA! UTAU! AMU! NADESHIKO! E. X. P. L. A. I. N." I think I woke up half of the neighborhood. Whoopsie daisy.

"If looks could kill we'd be dead when she turned around." muttered Ikuto.

They were all huddled in a corner of the kitchen, the one farthest from me. Except for Nagihiko. He was just staring awestruck at me.

"Wow, Rima that's a side of you I never saw before! Who knew?"

I glared at him. He shouldn't be here. I was too shocked to be embarrassed. I mean, Nagihiko is in my house, I have a crush on the guy. A normal reaction is NOT to scream at him. Oh, well, too late.

"Oooh, Rima-chii, maybe you have more treats in your bag?" Does that girl have no ears? Or no brain? I turned to glare at her. Then what she said hit me.

"N-no Yaya, I have no treats in my bag. . . there are some in the fridge though!" My bag has my contacts. And Kagami's scheduled appearances at Fusion. And Kairi has a habit of somehow slipping my wig.

I moved as fast as I could to Rima. No way was she going to see what's in there. No way is she going to no.

Yaya had her hand in the bag.

She was looking in.

Aw, hell no.

Everyone's eyes were flickering between my terrified expression and Yaya's idiotic action. It was clear they were wondering whether they were safe for now, I shot them a glare to tell them they weren't. Kuukai, Amu, and Tadase visibly cowered.

Nagihiko looked slightly amused, though he was watching carefully. HE CAN'T KNOW CAN HE?

"HEY!! RIMA-CHI WHY ARE THERE GREEN CONTACTS IN YOUR BAG?"

"Agh!" Rima freakin' yelled into my ear! My ear! " Uh, I'm . . . " THINK RIMA!!!! "I'm in a play, and . . . .uh, I have to have green eyes!" With that I snatched them from her, and the bag. Too close for comfort. If I hadn't been lazy, and left the wig at Fusion, I would be screwed. Who said laziness is a bad trait? They know nothing. (**A/n- agreed.) **

"Yaya, Amu, Utau Nadeshiko. Upstairs. My room. Now." I growled.

"What about us?" Kuukai asked, I stared at him disbelievingly.

"You leave." Bluntly put much Rima?

"But what if we don't want to?" asked Ikuto.

"Then wait till we're done talking. And you'll all leave."

"What do we do when you're talking?" asked Nagihiko.

"What are you guys? Helpless babies?" I asked, frustrated. I was in a bad mood. Singing had worn me out. And all the cheering had hurt my ears. Yaya didn't help. "There's a basketball court, didn't you notice it when you came in?"

"WERE?!?!?!?" Nagihiko, jumped about 50 feet in the air. "Come on guys!" And he ran off, his purple hair flying behind him.

The other 3 shot me death glares. " We just finished practicing! My muscles ache!" complained Ikuto, "How he does it, I have no idea. . . " And he walked off in the direction Nagihiko ran. Tadase and Kuukai followed, grumbling.

Ah, revenge is sweet. Now, for the girls.

Smirking, I walked up the stairs to my room. They wouldn't dare not to follow. Sure enough, when I go to my room, I left the door open, and they filed right in.

"Rima-tan, since when did you have a basketball court? (**A/n I WANT A BASKET BALL COURT!) **

"Yaya, I am the least athletic person in the school. Why on earth would I have a basketball court in my house?"

"So you were lying to my brother?" Nadeshiko asked

"Just because it doesn't make sense for me to have a basketball court, doesn't mean I don't have one. My parents probably put one in last year or something. I did mention basketball or something to them." Of course I mentioned I hated it. But it's not like they listen.

"So you could have a basketball court?" Amu asked.

"Yes. Now, WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"Uh. . . we-were-walking-back-from-the-Fusion-and-I-remembered-that-you-said-that-your-house-is-our-house-so-we-came-in!" Wow, Yaya actually said all that in one breath. Amazing. And she was eating a chocolate bar. Kit Kat to be exact.

"Oh." Damn they had a point. And I guess I was sorta glad.

"R-rima? Can we go? You look like you wanna rest." Ah, Nadeshiko! An excellent friend. Except when she gets angry.

"Yeah, go explore or whatever." They all ran out. Terrified of course. It's not everyday you see an angry me. When you do, run.

I walked over to the window, leaning out. Letting the wind tangle itself with my hair, and caress my face. I looked around, there was no sign of anybody around who could hear me. I took a deep breath of the crisp night air. God, to many emotions, gotta let them out, let them be heard. (**Songs called Stand in the rain. Don't own, but love the song.)**

"_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down"_

Me, I don't slow down. I'm always alone, one else but Kairi knows.. I _can't _ turn around. The shadows have become a part of my life, they're all the lies I've told. All the mistakes I've made. I told myself not to cry. Someone could see. And then I won't be able to keep it a secret.

"_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"_

Standing in the rain's a good idea. Nobody would be able to tell I was crying. I'm to tired to continue, I walked in and closed the window and pulled my red curtains to cover it.

_Nagihiko's POV~ Outside, Rima actually has a basketball court, near her room._

" _. . . And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"_

Hey, wait a minute,that sounds like Kagami Mei! Is she here? I dropped the ball. Which caused everyone to stare. I never dropped the ball. _Never._

"Uh, gotta use the bathroom. Be right back." I ran in the direction were I estimated the voice came from.

Damn, there's a lot of windows, all of them white, no, one of thems red. I listened again, I couldn't hear anything, so I went back to the game.

Odd, I swear I heard Kagami Mei.

**Well, Nagi heard her! Well. What do you guys think?**

**Please review!**

**Bye, my friends here to pick me up!**


	4. I hate myself

**ALERT! OC'S ARE INCLUDED!**

**Hello! Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! **

**Mango, strawberry, and chocolate flavored pocky for : **

**~ChocolatePockyLover ( is annie )**

**~YingYangButterfly**

**~soccergirl56**

**~WantingFreedom**

**~Ice Amethyst 12**

**~xladykelly101x**

**~Mo12341234**

**~Cherry Twist**

**~MyForbiddenDestiny**

**~donladey**

**~J.O.L. the 1**

**HOLY CRAP!!!! 12 REVIEWS! ON 1 CHAPTER! –Faints-**

**You guys all rock.**

**Okay, everyone's all in a little group. The basketball team and Rima's group are one big group, so, they all hang out together. But Amu and Ikuto recently got together, so the boys have never been in Rima's house before, just a little explaining for chapter 3, that's why the boys were all in awe of Rima and her house.**

**And without further ado, I present chapter 4!**

**I did too many disclaimers, so they apply to all the chapters coming. Even if I do own Siras ad Aaron.**

_~Rima POV –Next day Scene :Walking to school ~_

"AGH!"

"Hello Amu." I replied in my usual monotone. " Good morning to you too."

"RIMA! RIMA! RIMA! I –"

"Didn't finish the math homework that Nikaido gave us?"

"YEAH! AND – "

"The history homework that Sanjo gave us?"

"AND! –"

"Amu, you didn't do any of the homework."

"How did you know?" she looked at me as if I was an alien.

"You say the same thing every morning."

". . . Oh. You're right." She grinned and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. Her cheeks tinged pink.

"Well? Are you coming?" I was already 3 meters ahead of her.

"Wait up!" She ran towards me.

We continued the trek to Seiyo High, her blabbering on about her plans, apparently she was going on a group date with Ikuto. Utau and Kuukai were going together, and Yaya and Nashiko were going with two boys they met.

"Huh? Utau and Kuukai are dating? What boys are Yaya and Nadeshiko going with? " When did this happen?

"Oh, well yesterday, when we were at Fusion, Kagami Mei was singing a song called ' Breath No More', and apparently, according to Utau, they were dancing really close, and he whispered in her ear if she would go out with him, and _of course _ she said yes. **(I can not write that kind of stuff. Not a romantic. At all.) **Yaya and Nadeshiko are going with the boys they danced with there. Their names are Aaron, and Siras. They seem nice enough though." Amu laughed at the expression on my face.

"Huh." Was all I said. By now we had reached Seiyo High. The normal crowd of people were milling around, conversing. The occasional joke being yelled across the yard.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" We turned to see Kuukai waving us over to join them.

"Let's go Rima!" Amu dragged me behind her.

Whatever. I guess I'm too tired to really care about anything.

"Hey you guys!" Amu's grin looked like it was too big for her face. "Are you all ready for tonight?"

Suddenly, my feet were lifted of the ground, and I was carried away, bridal style I may add, before I could hear the responses of everyone else.

Kairi's eyes were huge. The same thought was running through both our minds. 'What? Someone found out and now is kidnapping her?' Then his expression changed from shocked to confused. Then – HOW DARE HE!?!? He is soo laughing at the expression on my face. Wait, everyone is. I will kill them all later. But now for the person

"Wha-?" I felt very stupid saying that, so I looked up at the face of my 'kidnapper', a name I decided at the second I regained the ability to think. Okay, what the heck is Nagihiko doing carrying me bridal style? Was my first thought. My second though : WHY the heck is he carrying me bridal style. My third thought : TRY NOT TO BLUSH!

I'm a pathetic, love sick teenager, ain't I?

Student's heads snapped to stare at us. I can already hear the rumors. And talk about hearing :

"NUUUUU!!! RIMA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY HIM???? WE'RE SOOOOOO MUCH BETTER!!!!!!! PLEASE DUMP HIM AND MARRY MEEEEEEE~!~!~!~!~!~!~!"

Losers. Who said I was dating him? (Though I would like to. . . ) No way in hell am I marrying those freaks.

I also heard :

"NAGIHIKO-SAMA!!!!!!!!! WHY THAT WHORE????? PICK US INSTEAD!!!!!!!!!"

Who's a whore? I'll let them know that I am a virgin, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. So there.

Okay, now he's out of school grounds. Were the heck did this guy learn to run so fast? Basketball. Riiiight. Were the hell is he taking me? Okay, we are now in this field. It's nice. It's open and isolated. It'd be a perfect place to sing. How had I not noticed this place before?

"Uh, Nagihiko? Could you, um, put me down?" He was still carrying me. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. . ." He put me down. Okay, now he's blushing? "I kinda went to far didn't I?"

"Sure. . ." I replied, "I'm assuming you want to tell me something?" Okay, for once I'm happy I'm good at concealing my emotions. He won't see me blush.

"Oh. OH YEAH! Yeah, Rima when we were at your house yesterday, the boys and I were playing basketball, and I heard _singing, so_ I dropped the ball, which I have never done, but, the singing I heard was really good. And it sounded a lot like Kagami Mei, you know her?"

No. Freakin. Way. He thought my singing was good? Yes! I'm the happiest person alive. Of course, I didn't show it.

Holy crap. He heard me singing. Crap. And he saw that I had green contacts. Kairi's gonna kill me.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I know her, who doesn't?"

"Haha, that's not what I meant, I mean, do you know her, like in person?"

I hid my eyes by my bangs. I hate lying.

"Seriously, you caused this much of a fuss over a silly conclusion like that? I thought you were smart. I'm just an ordinary teenager. Why would I know an idol? True, I know Utau, but please, she goes to our school."

I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate lying to him. I hate the fact I lie well.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I can't be late." I turned around, and began to walk to school.

Then I felt arms lift me up bridal style. Again.

**There y'all go! Hey, any fellow Canadians? Ontarians? Ottawans? (No such word ) **

**Well, I really hate this chapter. Seriously hate it. And torture in disguise of an education center starts tomorrow. My first day of high school/. Whoop de f***ing doo. Please review, **


	5. Fangirls with Purple hair?

**Here's the new chapter~! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but I had school. . .all academic classes. Everyday I have math homework. . . AND MY OLD MIDDLE SCHOOL REPAINTED THE WALLS AWSOME COLORS, THE YEAR AFTER I LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I. WANT . TO . KILL . THEM.**

**Anyways. . . . **

**Thank you to. . . **

**~luv2sing27865**

**~MyForbiddenDestiny**

**~xXLoveAndTearsXx**

**~WantingFreedom**

**~soccergirl56**

**~Cherry Twist**

**~AmutoSparkle**

**~alicereaper**

**~YingYangButterfly**

**~xladykelly101x**

**~Juleskat101**

**Y'all rock!!!**

He carried me to school, same style.

He runs fast, but I only had a minute left before I could get to class, or I would be late, and stay after school. Which isn't good for numerous reasons.

I got to my locker, number 2545. Half a minute left.

I ran towards my locker, and I'm not the most athletic person on Earth, so , I'm not that fast.

5 . . .

4 . . .

3 . . .

I'm almost there. . . .

2. . .

1. . .

MADE IT!

_Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! (My pathetic imitation of a school bell)_

I calmly walked over to my desk. Everyone was staring at me.

I sat, and everyone was staring, even Nikaidou.

"Don't we have math?" I asked, directing my question to Nikaidou.

"Uh . . . .what? Right, so today we'll be doing the whole things with variables . . . so, if _y _was the equivalent of -2 ¾, and _x_ was the equivalent of 3 ½ what would . . . "

I tuned him out, instead bracing myself for the questions my friends would ask me.

_~At lunch, walking to the caf.~_

I waited for Amu and them at my locker, it was our meeting point.

Then, WHAT THE HECK? I felt a hand on my arm, and I was pulled into an empty room.

What is today, grab Rima and frighten her day?

"Sshh, it's me." Oh. Him.

"What do you want? Is there something new?"

"Yeah, tomorrow, you'll be singing with Utau, and someone else."

"Who?" I started cleaning the room, so it'd look like we weren't here for other reasons.

"Consider it a late birthday gift from me." He started cleaning to.

"Kairi. . . " I warned.

"Don't even start. It won't work Rima. Now let's go." He left the room.

I started to go to , but then the other thing he said sunk in.

"U. . . UTAU?"

I can't sing with a former idol!

I sighed in defeat, and began walking to wards the spot were we all hung out.

The back of the caf.

Once I entered the caf, the whispers began.

"There's Lady MAshiro. . .I heard. . .dating. . . the whole basketball team. . . WE DON'T HAVE A CHANCE!" Okay, they weren't whispering anymore.

They were throwing themselves at my feet.

Literally.

And then there are those annoying fangirls:

"Rima . . . stealing Nagihiko-sama. . . teach her a lesson . . . tonight. . . whore. . . bitch. . . "

Oh they did not go there.

NOBODY calls me a bitch and gets away with it,

I walked over to the fangirls table ( all you could see was purple hair, and blue shirts that said 'I 3 Nagihiko-Sama' yes, they even dyed they're hair. Creepy much?)

"Excuse me?" I said sweetly, with a smile on my face.

"Uh. . .What do you want bitch?" Holy cow they even talk as one!

"If you hors have something you want to say to me, say it to my face." Still smiling, I examined the expressions on they're faces, and walked away.

They're jaws all dropped to the floor as one. Amazing. I swear they practice.

"W-wait!" Hm, they can talk individually to? That's good.

I turned back to the mass of purple and blue.

"I-is it true you're dating Nagihiko-sama?" She asked.

"LILY! YOU KNOW THE RULES OF THE CLUB! YOU CANNOT ASK QUESTIONS WITHOUT THEM GOING THROUGH ME!" The 'leader; (the one that doesn't even have a hint of a life) Saaya Yamabuki yelled.

I sighed, and headed towards my table, at the BACK of the caf.

I slammed my lunch on the table, and sat down.

I gave everyone a glare that clearly said Say-Anything-And-I-Will-Kill-You.

Of course, Yaya didn't understand,

"So. . . Rima! What do you have to say? Hmmmm?"

"Absolutly NOTHING."

I gave her a glare.

Nobody can misinterpret those.

Amu switched the subject.

"Anyway. . . we're all headin over to the Fusion, so, you all coming?"

"Uh, I'll be there later"." Utau said.

"Same here." Nagihiko and I said at the same time.

Like those creepy fangirls.

"I won't attend." Kairi said.

What's this? Did Yaya just shoot a reproachful glance at him?

I have a feeling tomorrows going to be interesting. . .

**This is my third time retyping this. So that's why it seems rushed, and my father deleted it 3 times DX Yeah, but I'm finnaly FINISHED~! Oh yeah, it's my birthday! It's my birthday! (no, really, it is!) That's right people! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY~! And it is not unlucky, (I would know, I was born on a Friday the 13****th****) So, give me a gift, and. . . .**

_**REVIEW~!~!~!~!**_

V


	6. Reflections

**HOLY SHIT I GOT OVER 50 REVIEWS!!!!1 I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!**

**Uh. . . **

**Yo. **

**Sorry for the late update, but I'm trying to get into a school that has the IB program for grade 10. . . So I've been working and studying a lot XD**

**Anyhoo, thankie, pocky, and your favorite foods to ~**

**~Cherry Twist**

**~Mo12341234**

**~Ice Amethyst 12**

**~The one and only Mimi Cha**

**~xladykelly101x**

**~soccergirl56**

**~animeholic1**

**~Brianna**

**~luvs2sing27856**

**~MyForbiddenDestiny**

**~Juleskat101**

**~Keiko. Livy**

**~WantingFreedom**

**Voici chapitre 6~**

_~Rima POV – Outside the recording place~_

How Kairi manages to keep the media away, I have NO idea! I owe him soo much, without him; I would never be able to do any of this. Thanks to him, I get to sing with my friend! Yei!

Anyway, walking to the building were I'm to hold my recital with Utau, I've got to practice singing in a duet.

Well . . .

This is something else isn't it?

What a huge building.

Seriously, I think the CN tower has met its match.

Being a pop star has its benefits don't it?

Here goes nothing.

"'Lo?" I called out as I entered the building.

"Ah, Miss. Mei! How are you? So honored that you'll be singing with Utau! Oh, I'm sorry, is your hand turning purple??!!" Holy cow this guy has one heck of a grip.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." I replied, while massaging my hand.

"Oh, here's U- Were is she? One moment please. UTAUUU!!!!"

OW MY FUCKING EARDRUMS!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey."

There was Utau, in her old idol outfit.

"Well shall we go?" The manager said. I still didn't know his name.

"Uh, sure. . . Mr. . . ?"

"Oh. Just call me Benny!" He said.

"Okay then. . . Benny. . ." I think Ben's a better name.

Anyway, _Benny _led us to a recording room.

"Miss . Mei- "

"Please, call me Kagami."

"Well then. Kagami, we have decided that you shall sing Reflections, are you familiar with that song?"

Benny asked me.

"Yes, I am. " I replied, just above a monotone.

"Well then let's go!" Utau said, in the same tone of voice as me.

WE walked over to the mike, and the music started to play.

**(A/N: Italic is Rima, Underlined is Utau, and both is the both of them)**

Look at me  
you may think you see  
who I really am

_But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world_

But I can not fool  
my heart

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?_

_I am now  
in a world where I have to  
hide my heart_

And what I believe in  
but somehow  
I will show the world  
what's inside my heart  
and be loved for who I am

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
be free to fly_

That burns with a need  
to know the reason why  
why must we all conceal  
what we think  
how we feel

_Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show_

_Who I am inside?_

As we finished, I couldn't help but admire Kairi for his choice of song.

"Well, you two sound perfect! B-" Benny started.

"NO BUTS! Kagami and I are now . . .going shopping!"

Oh. Crap.

In a flash, she had me out of the mall.

She's been practicing with Kuukai. I know it.

I mentally prepared my feets funeral.

**Well, the singing in the club will come chapter after the next! **

**My hands hurt, so review, and EID MUBARAK all my fellow muslims out there XD**

**REVIEW | |  
\/**


	7. A analysis of the couples

**So sorry for the long wait, (I'm lazy xp) You see, I've been banned from the computer, my fingers have been constantly cold, and I have a new RimaHiko story out that I really wanted to write. **

**And I just realized that my cousins name is Rima, but shes on the other side of the world, and shes 2 XD**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to soccergirl56, she sent me a PM asking me when I'm gonna update, so I'll try to make this chapter longer. . . **

**Thannks to all my reviewrs, I love you guys, and heres chapter 7.**

_Rima POV ~ The mall ~_

"Let's just stop!!'" I cried in defeat. Honestly, First Utau forces this gitantic hat on my head, then these really creepy clothes, and now 5 hours of shopping. Like, let's take a rest please!

"Honestly, you call this shopping? You, my friend, need to be taken real shopping." Utau exclaimed in distaste.

I merely gaped at her.

How can her feet not ache? She was wearing pointer high heels than me!

She sighed and sat down beside me.

A waiter came over, "May I please take your orders?"

"Uh, just coffee for me, you?" I asked Utau.

"Same." She said indifferently.

"Anything else? Are you sure you wouldn't like to try a pastry? Or anything?" I stared at him.

"We're good. Really." I gave him my best glare.

He left, cowering I might add.

Utau was looking funnily at me./

"What? " I asked, do I have anything on my face?

"Ah, nothing you just glare the same way as a friend of mine, her names Rima."

I struggled to keep my face impassive.

"Really, can you tell me about your friends? They seem interesting."

"Well, there's Kuukai. . ." she trailed off, blushing.

I pretended to act surprised. I quirked an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, he's kinda my boyfriend, he likes sports, and he's really nice, and funny. I really like him . . . but he still can't eat ramen like me." She boasted.

"Any other couples?" I asked, like I don't know.

"Well, there's Amu and my brother Ikuto. Amu has awesome natural pink hair, and my brother has dark blue hair"

"I think I've seen them at the club" I recalled.

"Yeah, the big crowd of people around them. Well then there's Yaya, I think she's starting to get a thing for the geek of our group. He's got awesome green hair, and he's really smart. Nadeshiko just sort of switches guys, it's really hard for her to find a guy because Nagi always scares them away. Nagihiko…. Well, it's really hard to know who he's interested in because he's so _lax, _y'know? I think he'd look great with Rima, she's got epic blonde hair, and she's short, but don't tell her that! It's odd though, because in middle school and elementary, they would always, like, fight over everything. But it was really cute, there were – and still are – rumors that they like each other. But I personally think that Nagi likes Rima. But, yeah."

Our coffee arrived, and I was sipping it to cover the fact that 1, the short comment hurt, and 2, I was contemplating the fact that Nagi might actually like me.

"HOLY CRAP LOOK AT THE TIME!!!!" Utau screeched.

That set of a chain reaction.

I jumped,

My hat fell of

A bunch of people turned to stare at Utau,

They then noticed me

"OMG IT'S KAGAMI MEI AND UTAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I grabbed Utau's hand and ran.

**OK I've been sick. I'm alright during the day, but I go delirous at night. It's annoying,**

**And I'm hooked on bleach XD**

**Please check out my new one shot, Instinct, and Demons Don't Fall In Love, RimaHiko of course XD**


	8. Impulses

**Hey. I changed the name, it was too long XD**

**Thanks everybody, (the reviewers)**

**L'enjoy. (Fringlish speakers unite!) **

After avoiding all the crazy fans (barely) we finally (at last) reached Fusion.

Problem?

We were 2 hours early.

So we just talked with the band, practiced the song, and basically chilled.

Utau decides to tell me that she's singing a song by herself right before me!

Problem?

We were just about to head on stage, so basically after our song ends, she goes solo.

What the hell am I supposed to do?

"EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR KAGAMI FEATURING UTAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Here we go again.

Walking out, we're all smiles.

**(A/N: okay I know some people really don't care what they're wearing, but some people like to know, so here's what they're wearing.)**

I was wearing flared jeans, red arm warmers with black and white sequins on the bottom, and a white t-shirt with black sequins on the top and bottom. Utau was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with a long sweater over top.

We each grabbed a mike, and nodded to the band behind us,

"Hey guys! How are you all doin?" Utau yelled.

More cheering.

I noticed Utau rolling her eyes.

I'm glad her and I have that in common (**A/N refer to the first chapter)**

The music started to play.

"Grab your dance partners! This is a slow one!" I smiled into the microphone

_Italic is Rima _Underlined is Utau and_ both is the both of them._

Look at me  
you may think you see  
who I really am

_But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world_

But I can not fool  
my heart

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?_

_I am now  
in a world where I have to  
hide my heart_

And what I believe in  
but somehow  
I will show the world  
what's inside my heart  
and be loved for who I am

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
be free to fly_

_That burns with a need  
to know the reason why  
why must we all conceal  
what we think  
how we feel_

Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show

I took a longer pause than necessary, letting the song sink in.

_Who I am, inside?_

Cheers. We both took a bow, holding hands, and I left the stage.

As I walked off stage, I looked into the crowd.

They all seemed to be having fun, they were enjoying themselves.

The impulse was sudden, and I felt like I had to, like I would go crazy if I didn't.

I sped to my dressing room; I had barely shut the door before I started to rip my wig off.

I quickly changed, barely aware of what I was doing, barely thinking about what could happen.

Stepping out of my secret escape, I rounded the corner, and entered the club through the front door. I paid the doorman, and since I didn't have a purse on me, he let me go without further security measures.

Stepping in, the first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled a lot better onstage, that's for sure.

I scanned the crowd, and then I saw them.

Heading over I tapped Amu on the shoulder.

"Hey, Amu." I smiled.

**So Rima lied. Is she the only one that did though? **

**Okay, the sole purpose of me writing this chapter is to share MLIA's with somebody!!!!**

**SO if you don't want to be your pants ignore these and head onto the review button.**

Today I cut my leg on a chair at school and got blood on my pants. At least six of my friends came up to me and told me seriously that I had gotten my period, and one gave me a tampon. I'm a 15 year old guy... who goes to an all guys school... who is still wondering where Bobby got that tampon. MLIA.

**LOL much?**

Today, my liitle sister was playing barbies in her room. When I walked by all I heard was "First, my ninja barbies, we are going to destroy Hannah Montana and her awful music, and then we will take over the world!" I don't know whether to be terrified or extremely proud. MLIA

**I wish my sister was that awesome XD**

Today my roommate who has never read Harry Potter picked up my Half Blood Prince book and opened up to a random page. She looked up in shock and said, "What kind of story is this?!" I was confused until she pointed to the line where Harry says, "I need to see what Draco Malfoy is doing inside you." MLIA

**If anyone knows what page that is, TELL ME!**

Today, my friend was a lead in a community play. She had a quick scene change into a pregnant woman, and usually had a girl backstage to help her stuff her stomach. The girl was gone today, and my friend yelled in exasperation, "I'd like to get pregnant, but you know it takes two of us!" Her microphone just happened to be on at the time. MLIA

**Have fun explaining that XD**

**LAST ONE~**

Today, I was walking out of a mall. I saw an old man riding on the back of a shopping cart down the wheelchair ramp outside, screaming "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!" while a little boy ran after him yelling "GRANDPA STOP!" It made my week. MLIA

**I think that's the best of all XD**

**THESE ARE NOT MINE!! I FOUND THEM ON MLIA AND I THOUGHT THEY WERE HILARUOS. MY LIFE ISN'T THAT AWSOME.**

**Okay, I want you guys to go to my profile, and please check out the poll.**


	9. Dance With Me

**Okay, okay, I'ma updating. I had exams, and like, a 4 hour test that I really needed to study for, so don't bite my head off.**

**Here ya go, **

**Oh, 'Peace' I am a girl (lol, I'm a transvestite! No.) I said that the MLIA's weren't mine, but I just wanted to share them with a world and bring laughter! So, ya, I'm a girl.**

"Rima!" Amu exclaimed, 'whatcha doin here?'

"Standing around talking to you." I replied, more than a hint of smirk.

She flushed red, but then she seemed to forget my comment, er, insult thing. "Come on. Come on, come on. I have to let everyone else see you! Oh, by the way, you look good, for an elementary schooler."

Oh, no, she di'int! Cue, snap snap snap.

"Ex-c-use me, Amu? I didn't quite catch that." I responded with my best I'm-being-polite-but-I-Secretly-want-to-kill-you glare. Property of Rima Mashiro, do not copy, due to copyright.

"Uh, never mind Rima, come have fun!" That's right Amu, change the subject.

"Oh, looky here, it's our favorite chibi devil!" Grrrr

"Screw yourself cross dresser." I replied, having to lean back on my heels to glare at him.

"Now now Devil, language like that is not for little kids" HE'S PATTING MY HEAD. HE'S PATTING MY HEAD.

"You have precisely three seconds to remove your hand." I threatened.

"Okay, then I'll just do this!" NAGIHIKO. REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM MINE.

Wait, don't listen to me, I'm perfectly happy.

Then I remembered my character, very important it is.

"AMUUUUUUU!!!" I cried. "SAVE MEEEE"

She merely laughed at me! Me, Rima, _moi! _Then she did a sorta flicky thinger with her right wrist, and Ikuto came over.

See here, while I was noting all this, _somehow _Nagihikomanaged to get his hands around my,_ I repeat MY waist._

Then we were in the middle of the dance floor, with Amu and Ikuto flanking us, "DANCE" Amu commanded.

"Relax Rima" Nagihiko breathed in my ear, only then did I realize I was so tense.

Then Ikotu started to sway to the music, and then she started to sing:

_The day is here  
And the time has come  
For you and I  
Together as one  
For a lifetime  
United we'll be  
So take my hand and Dance With Me_

We started to sway along with everyone else, and I accidentally –purposely- stepped on his foot.

_Take my hand and Dance with Me  
lets celebrate for the world to see  
we'll have a lifetime to make our history so c'mon baby and Dance with Me _

Stepped on his foot again, oh I love the look on his face; it's almost as good as my glares.

_All eyes are watching  
As I draw you near  
and as we dance  
It's perfectly clear  
That I'm the luckiest  
Guy that I know  
To hold you in my arms till I'm old _

You can get that right people were watching. Almost everybody!

_Take my hand and Dance with Me  
lets celebrate for the world to see  
we'll have a lifetime to make our history so c'mon baby and Dance with Me _

_Oh...we'll dance together  
Oh...we're going to dance forever _

Not if I can help it, I do not like being embarrassed.

_This moment now  
Will come and go  
But when it's gone  
I want you to know  
There's not one thing  
That I'd rather do  
Than stop the world and dance with you _

_Take my hand and Dance with Me  
lets celebrate for the world to see  
we'll have a lifetime to make our history so c'mon baby and Dance with Me _

I stepped on his foot so hard. I hope he needs a cast.

Not really though.

Everyone burst into applause and Nagihiko walked away muttering something about devils, his foot, me, and good ideas cause him pain.

I couldn't help but notice he was a good dancer, I was really happy.

Then I noticed Kairi beckoning for me.

_------_

**There ya go, I'll update again tomorrow.**

**You know the drill.**


	10. Media

…**.I'm terrible. Really, really, terrible.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Rima!' he mouthed, beckoning me with his finger, looking around nervously to make sure no one saw him.

I nodded slightly, just a little incline of my head, barely noticeable to indicate that I understood.

"Rima~ Oh my God, you and Nagi were _so_ cute! Eek, I couldn't keep my eyes off you two! But did you have to step on his feet that much? You are perfectly capable of dancing without massacring your partner's feet. And don't try to deny it! Y'know, like, back in grade seven when you danced with …" I stopped paying attention at that point, even though I wonder how she could say so much in the time span of 3.5 seconds. Clearly she must be getting high off the atmosphere of the club.

'Amu, I'll be right back, okay?' I informed her absentmindedly, resting my gaze somewhere around where Kairi was, as to not draw any attention to him. I don't think she heard me, she was still babbling on about something. I think she was talking about Pokémon, even though _what_ that has to do with anything, don't ask me.

Slithering my way through the crowd of mingling bodies, all beating against each other in time with the beating music and flashing lights I attempted to make my way to Kairi. Ugh, man, it was difficult, and it smelled like a horse died, and sweat. Lots, and lots, of sweat. It didn't smell that bad on stage, though.

After stepping on many toes, pushing apart many couples, and escaping many fanboys, I managed to reach Kairi, who was waiting impatiently. When I was within grabbing distance, he grabbed me and dragged me into the corner. Because, y'know, grabbing me and dragging me somewhere seems to be something everyone can do.

"Rima," he started, gazing at me oh-so-seriously. Like a teacher reprimanding his pupil.

Like a smart-ass, I replied, "Yes, teacher?" I have no idea as to why I was being smart with him.

"Rima, this is serious." He glared at me.

I tried to think seriously, but it's really hard not to act stupid when you're surrounded by people letting loose and having fun. With the atmosphere in Fusion, it was impossible not to feel high and giddy.

"Sorry, what is it Kairi?" I seriously was trying to be serious.

"Um," was Kairi lost for words, for once? "Rima, do you know what era we live in?"

"…The iPod one?" Where is he going with this?

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. Rima, ever heard about the media?"

"Well, duh. We live in the media age. Oh, I got the answer!" Clearly, I couldn't be serious, not in a club. But then, can I be serious anywhere? Answer: No.

"Yeah, sure," he brushed aside the second part of what I had said, "Rima, I…I don't know how to say this." He looked distraught, and there were bags under his eyes. Since when had he started to look so tired? How could I not have noticed?

"Hey, Kairi, just spit it out." I said it gently, coaxing him into a calmer state of mind, not that I was in any position to do so.

"Rima, the media, they're gonna start digging around, y'know, looking up stuff about you, and, and, and," He started looking around in a craze.

"Whoa, hush, hush, it's alright." I attempted to calm him down, again, "So what? There's nothing on me that they cou-" Oh.

Well then. That changes things up a bit, doesn't it.

"You see the problem now?" Kairi looked at me, some relief showing on his face now that I had understood the situation.

"Er…I think. Since there's nothing on me, they can get on my case, expose me, I'll suffer eternal humiliation, everyone will hate me for lying, and of course, you, and everyone else will get shitted upon for being in cahoots-" On a totally random and odd side note, I've always wanted to use the word 'cahoots' so I took the second to be happy at finally using said word. "-in cahoots with me. Right?" I looked up at him to see if I had listed everything, or if there was more to add to the list of doom.

"Um, yeah, that's, uh, that's it, I think." He seemed shocked that I had grasped the situation that fast. He had underestimated me.

A silence settled between us, as we thought of what we would, what we could do.

"Uh…" I displayed my ingenious genius right there. "So."

"So." He repeated.

"What can we do?" Because I had zero ideas, I hoped that he had at least one.

"Um, I was hoping you had an idea."

…Well thanks Kairi. You're supposed to be the smart one.

"Well, what _can _we do?" I asked him, hoping that would lead to some idea, hopefully a good one.

"Well, you can stop singing?" He looked abashed saying it, and I quickly dismissed the idea.

"Uh, no, thank you. Do you have any other ideas?" I looked at him like a child would look at a parent, hoping that he would have all the answers tucked into a little box and he would pick them up and the problem would be magically solved.

Don't let me down, please, Kairi.

He sighed, and ran his hand through his green hair, a gesture that he had began to use a lot, I noticed. "Let me sleep on it, okay Rima?"

I nodded eagerly, and thought to myself to let him, please, please, _please, _come up with some solution, pull something out of his magic bag of answers.

He tapped my head – something else that was becoming quite common, it seemed – and pulled me into a brief hug. "We'll figure something out, okay?" I nodded into his chest, believing that he really, truly, would figure something out and make it all magically better. He'd try, anyway, which counted for something.

"Let's go and enjoy the rest of the night, kay, Kairi?" I pulled out of his hug and smiled up at him. "You never have any fun, let's go!" I cried as I dragged him out of the corner and onto the mass of moving bodies and sweat, AKA, the dance floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sorry this is so late D8 sorrysorrysorrrryyy /3**

**I'm a terrible person, but I really do love you guys. **

**Just, life's been … ugh.**

**Tell me, how was it?**

**And, oh god, this is going to sound so lame, but I have no idea where I'm going with this.**

**So if you guys have any ideas, [I mean I have some, but, I don't know what to dooo ] please do tell me in a review.**

**And I also have another song-ficcy up, called p l a y i t l o u d e r, and if you guys could check it out along with my other fics and review, I'll be happy~**

**Reviews are luff (in case you haven't noticed).**


End file.
